Break Away
by butterflyKisses26
Summary: Kylie Masterson: Teenager, highschool student, muscian, songwriter, and all powerful mutant. What happens when all she knows is ripped away from her and she is left to fend for herself? Will she turn to those who she used to ridcule? Will they help her,
1. This is me, unfortunatly

**Disclaimer: No I do _not_ own X-Men or anything pertaining to the comic book, movie, or TV show. I do, however, own all original material i.e. this plot line and any and all characters that do not appear in anything relating to X-Men.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after the second X-Men movie, with a few twists. First, Pyro did _not_ go with Magneto and Mystique at the end of the movie. And second, Bobby and Rogue are not dating anymore. I know, I know, you all probably hate me for that, but that's how this story is. Anyway, on with the reason you all clicked on this story:**

**Break Away**

Chapter One

For as long as she could remember, Kylie Masterson had always felt different from her peers. It wasn't until her eleventh birthday, however, that she realized just _how_ different she was. You see, on that day, Kylie discovered she was a mutant. It started with the ability to move things with her mind, then, as the years progressed, more powers emerged. Every birthday she would develop a new power. Almost like it was her body's sick way of saying "Happy birthday." Kylie hated it. She hated hiding who she was from her family. She knew they wouldn't accept her if they knew what she was, so why tell them.

Kylie's parents were prominent members of society. Her father was a famous doctor who had written many books and preformed surgeries on various dignitaries that visited the UN in New York, where Kylie and her family lived. Her mother was a lawyer for a big name production company and represented movie stars and Broadway actors whenever they got in trouble. Since both her parents worked in the city, and their house was located out in the country quite a ways from New York City, Kylie barely ever saw them. They often times spent weeks in the city, where they owned a penthouse apartment. But they never brought Kylie with them. They made her remain at "home," if that's what you could call the large empty building.

When they were home, on those rare occasions, they were always doing paperwork or on their cell phones. There was no rest for them, except when they attended the many parties thrown by those in their social circle.

Her parents were nice people, but they were overly racist. Kylie couldn't imagine what would happen if they discovered that she was a mutant. Even before the attack on the president only a few months before they had disliked mutants, now they hated them. They often talked with their friends about how mutants would be the undoing of the world. How they would take over and make all "normal people" into their slaves.

Kylie hated to hear her parents talk like that. It made her hate herself and her special abilities even more. But she what she hated even more was to hear her friends talking about those like her. They loved to torment the mutants that sometimes came into town to hang out at the mall or go out to eat. See there was a school located not far from their town that taught mutant teens and kids. Her friends loved to torture those kids, calling them names and throwing things at them. The mutants never reacted to them, though you could tell they wanted to. They simply kept their distance and went on with what they were doing.

"Hey baby, some of the guys are going over to the arcade. You wanna come?" Kylie moved the phone from her left shoulder to her right as she focused on painting her toenails.

"Yeah sure," she replied, not really hearing what her boyfriend was saying.

"Cool, I'll be over in ten minutes." With that he hung up and Kylie placed her toenail polish away.

True to his word, her boyfriend pulled up to the small mansion exactly ten minutes later.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her roughly.

"Hey Brian," she said, pulling away from his kiss. She hated when he kissed her like that. All wet and rough. She liked tender kisses, ones that were heartfelt and sweet. She also hated when he called her cutesy names like baby, or sweetheart, as he was prone to do. He watched her put on her coat then led her out to the car.

When they had first started going out, Brian had always opened her car door for her before she got in or out. He held doors open for her when they went places, and would pull out her chair for her. True Kylie was into independence and all that, but it was still sweet of him to do it. Now he didn't so much as bother to comment on her outfit. He never told her she looked beautiful anymore. He didn't offer her tiny little compliments or anything.

The car ride was silent as they sped off down the road towards the mall, and Kylie was never more grateful than when they pulled into the crowded parking lot. She opened her door and pulled her coat tight against her to ward off the evening chill. Brian grabbed her hand and steered her towards the entrance to the arcade.

The large arcade was packed with kids from school. Every Friday night, when there wasn't a football game, the popular people from her highschool would congregate at the arcade and just be loud and rowdy.

"Hey girl," Kylie's friend Marsha called to her from where a bunch of girls were lounging around a pool table, still in their cheerleading uniforms since there had been a pep rally earlier that day to get the school ready for the upcoming season.

"Hey you guys." Kylie said, taking her hand out of Brian's possessive grip and walking over to her friends. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Lana, the head cheerleader, replied with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "just watching the boys make fools of themselves at the basketball shoot. Honestly football players cannot play basketball." A chorus of giggles erupted at Lana's words. Kylie stiffened slightly as she felt Brian's arm wrap around her waist.

"Let's play some pool," he said, guiding her over to an empty table, not waiting for Kylie's response. He handed her a pool stick and proceeded to rack up the balls. The cheerleaders stayed where they were and watched as Kylie broke the pyramid. They applauded, cheering their friend on. Then everyone went quiet.

Kylie looked over her shoulder as she lined up her next shot and looked for the cause of the silence. A group of teens had just walked in. She grimaced slightly, awaiting the rude and racist comments that were sure to start.

"Well if it isn't Xavier's freaks." James, a meathead football player, said turning away from his video game. "Why don't y'all just crawl back under the rocks you came from." Kylie cringed at his words. Often times she wondered if her friends would be as callous to her if they found out that she too was a mutant. But she didn't want to ever find out.

"Better be careful James," his girlfriend Melanie chirped, "one of 'em might turn you into a frog." A chorus of giggles erupted from the cheerleaders. Kylie turned away from the group of teens and tried to focus on the game of pool. She couldn't help wondering why the mutants even bothered to come to the arcade if they knew what was going to happen. Pulling back on the pool stick she hit the cue ball too hard and sent it flying off the table and into a nearby wall. Her face reddened. She cast a quick glance around and was glad to see that nobody had noticed her slip. At least that's what she thought.

* * *

He'd seen her before. The girl with the long chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves, her perfectly heart-shaped face with the stubborn chin and glowing green eyes. Her mouth was usually in a tight line, unsmiling, unfeeling. Her posture was always stiff, as if she felt out of place among those she was friends with. The soft curve of her body always drew his eye. The way her low-rise jeans clung to her hips, her pale pink tank top showing off the reason boys gravitated towards her. But it wasn't just her looks that drew him, no; it was the way she seemed so different from those she hung around. She didn't partake in the taunting that went on when he and his friends would venture out of the safe walls of their school. She always seemed so distant from the teasing. He had seen how she flinched whenever a mean comment was made, as if it was a blow struck to her as well.

He saw how she hit the cue ball, as if there were some strange force putting strength behind her hit. The ball flew off the table and struck the wall, making a large dent and sending plaster flying in every direction. His eyebrows rose. Yes, there certainly was something different about her.

"Hey," the angry voice of one of the boys that was picking on them brought him from his thoughts. He turned to look at who had addressed him. A big beefy guy with hams for arms and a barrel chest. His hair was cut low to his head in a buzz cut and his black eyes snapped fire at him. "You eyeballing my girl?" the guy asked grabbing his arm.

"Brian stop it," the girl snapped at her boyfriend, tugging at his arm as his fingers dug into the other boy's skin.

"No way Kylie," the bully said, pushing her off without releasing his iron tight grip on the young mutant's arm. "This freak thinks he can look at you." he leaned in until his face was inches from his captives. "You listen to me you _freak_ I don't want to catch you lookin' at my girl ever again."

Anger surged through him. Who did this guy think he was threatening him? If it had been only him at the arcade, and if the other mutants hadn't been there to stop him, he would have taken on the jerk. He looked over the guy's shoulder and caught the girl's eyes. Kylie. So that was her name. It was beautiful, just like her. She looked back at him, fear in her eyes. But hidden beneath that fear there was something else, something he could not place his finger on. What was it?

* * *

The boy's gaze unnerved her. His eyes bore into hers, causing Kylie to feel as if he could read her soul. She felt as if he knew the secret she tried so desperately to hide. Brian's fingers still dug into his arm, but the boy did nothing. Why? Why did he not fight back, use the powers that he possessed? His gaze tore her to pieces, as if asking for silent help.

Looking around the arcade, Kylie saw that Brian's friends and the cheerleaders had cornered the other mutants. Why did none of them fight back? They simply stayed silent, taking the abuse without a word. Why did they do that?

Guilt knotted her stomach, making her feel nauseous. Closing her eyes tightly, she drew in a deep breath, praying for the strength to do what she had to. Brian wouldn't like it and she would probably have to bear the consequences of her actions later, but it was worth it if she was able to get her friends to leave those like her alone.

She grabbed Brian's arm again, this time with more strength.

"Let's go Brian," she said roughly, "this is getting old."

"Yeah," he said through tight lips, "this is getting old." He threw the mutant against the wall and punched him across the jaw. "If I ever see you, or any of your friends here again I will not hesitate to hurt you." he threatened the young man. Kylie closed her eyes, trying to tune out the words her boyfriend spoke. He turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go y'all." He called to the football players. Just like that Brian's friends left the group of mutant teens and filed out of the arcade. Kylie cast a quick glance over her shoulder as her boyfriend led her out the door. The young man that Brian had just punched was staring at her.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter wasn't as great as I was hoping it would be, but it was still pretty good. Of course my opinion doesn't matter, so, please review and tell me what you thought.

PS. Sorry if the middle was kinda hard to follow. I just don't want to reveal who the love interest is just yet.


	2. Shattered World

**

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I just got so stuck on it that I wasn't sure how to get this chap started. Anyway, I do not own Michelle Branch or her song Everywhere. **

Chapter Two

How could she have missed the sign? How could she have forgotten what today was? Kylie kept berating herself. How could she have forgotten that today was her birthday?

When she had returned home from the mall a rare sight had greeted her. Her parents. They had sat in the living room, waiting for her to return home. Her parents came home for only three things: holidays, parties/social gatherings, and birthdays. And it hit Kylie. It was her birthday.

She still couldn't believe she had missed the one sign that pointed to her birthday. All that week she had been having trouble controlling her powers, they had become unruly, tearing her to pieces, trying to show themselves to the world. That was the sign, the sign that they were making room for yet another mutation. What would it be this year? Already Kylie possessed superhuman strength, telepathic and telekinetic abilities, the ability to fly and become invisible, and she also had super healing. What else could she posses?

Sitting in her room, the door locked and barred against intruders (i.e. her parents and the help), Kylie tried to calm herself. She practiced her yoga breathing, taking deep calming breath after deep calming breath. But still her mind was reeling. Her parents had been planning a big party for her seventeenth birthday. Just great. What if her powers chose to show themselves at the party? Her parents and friends would _freak_! She couldn't let that happen.

Kylie got off her bed and walked over to where her guitar lay. Picking it up she placed the strap across her shoulder and sat down on the floor, gently strumming out a C chord. She sat for a moment, absentmindedly going over all the chords, warming up her fingers.

Her mind wandered back to the boy she had seen earlier at the arcade. She'd seen him before of course. He had often shown up with his friends at places that were frequented by Kylie and her own crowd. It was almost like the group of mutants _wanted _to be picked on. They almost searched out trouble. His face floated in front of her mind's eye as she strummed the strings of her guitar. Closing her eyes she quietly hummed to herself before starting on a song that she had been working on for awhile.

Turn it inside out so I can see 

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_And when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Tell me why you're here and _

_Who you are_

'_Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Whoa, oh, ooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's not that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go,_

_I always feel you so_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

She strummed the final chord and let the vibration of the strings die out. It always happened like that. On a good day at least. She could always write a song off the top of her head by just striking a chord and thinking about something that had happened that day. Why couldn't her life be as easy as it was for her to write a song? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

With a heavy sigh, Kylie put her guitar down and stood, stretching out the kinks that had formed in her back.

"Kylie," her mother's voice floated up the stairs, "Kylie it's time to get ready. Your guests will be here any minute."

* * *

The string quartet in the corner of the room played lazy classical music that made Kylie feel drowsy. Why did her parents insist on getting those ancient old men instead of a hip, cool DJ? Because this party wasn't really hers, that's why. Her birthday party was a front for her parents to get together with a bunch of their own friends and talk politics and business. Kylie and her friends were stuck in the small library, guzzling down beer that Brian had weaseled his older cousin into getting.

A light breeze floated into the library, rustling Kylie's soft pink gown, and sweeping her hair about her face. She breathed in the fresh night air and listened to her friends talk. Their voices mixed with those of the loud chattering adults. The sound resounding in her ears like a train. Her head ached and the light danced in front of her eyes, causing her to become dizzy and disoriented.

_No, _she thought, her mind reeling, _not now. Please not now._ Her hands began to tremble and a thin sheet of sweat covered her brow.

"Hey babe," Brian said, kissing her mouth roughly. Kylie could taste the alcohol on his breath. He had already downed at least three glasses. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Brian." She said, plastering on a fake smile. He kissed her once more, then sauntered off to get another glass of beer. The smell of alcohol, expensive perfumes and cologne made her feel sick. Quickly, Kylie headed for the French doors that led out of the library and out onto a small balcony.

She sucked in the fresh air, hoping it would clear her head. The soft breeze cooled her feverish skin and her trembling subsided. A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the railing that she clung to tightly. Her breathing was slightly labored as she tried to take deep calming breaths. Exhaling once more, Kylie turned back towards the door and headed back inside.

* * *

"Gather 'round everybody." Kylie's mother called to the crowd, "It's time for the birthday girl to cut the cake." Her mother drew her into the middle of the crowd where a giant cake sat with seventeen candles stuck in the top.

The night was slowly winding down. The cutting of the cake would signify the end of the party, as it always did, and then everybody would go home. Kylie was looking forward to that. Except for the small shakes she had gotten earlier, nothing big had happened with her powers. But she couldn't take the chance that they would pop up soon. The sooner she blew out the candles and cut the cake the sooner everybody would leave and she would be free to let her powers show.

Everybody was singing happy birthday to her, but their voices seemed far away to Kylie. She could barely hear them. She saw their smiling faces, the fake smiles that were always plastered on those of their social circle, but their faces ran together into a single image. They were all clapping, their hands moving at an alarmingly fast rate. Kylie closed her eyes for a brief second, before opening them once more and trying to focus on the dancing flames atop the gaudy white cake. She leaned over and blew on the candles.

* * *

Staring up at the large mansion that was housed behind a wrought iron gate, Kylie felt as if her whole world had crumbled under her feet. It was all over. She was now one of _them. _If she had tried to deny it before it was now no longer possible. No longer would she be accepted in her home, her friends would turn their noses up at her if they saw her. But would she truly be accepted by the mutants? Surely not. Not after what her friends had put them through. She had no choice though. She had to try.

Kylie gathered up her courage and walked down the long driveway to the front of the school. Her hearth was pounding and her feet ached from running all the way there in her high heeled shoes. She had lost control of her powers, and was now an outcast like all the other mutants. The picture still ran through her head, the very moment that her whole life had changed.

_She leaned over and blew on the candles. She didn't know how it happened, but as her breath left her lips, a great gust of wind traveled through the room, knocking things off the shelves and wiping the skirts of the women's dresses about their legs. All of a sudden a searing pain shot through Kylie's head and she crumpled to the ground, her legs having lost any and all strength. She gripped her head, trying to stop the pain. Storm clouds formed on the ceiling and large drops of rain fell. Powerful wind swept through the room, swirling 'round and 'round till it formed an ugly looking cyclone. It traveled through the room, destroying anything in its path. People ran screaming from the room, trying to get away from the rain and tornado._

_Kylie screamed. She felt as if she were being ripped in half. Tears streamed down her face, but the wind whipped them away as quickly as they could fall. Then it all stopped._

_People looked out from behind the few pieces of furniture that remained intact, and from behind corners and doorways. They were all looking at Kylie, their eyes boring into her as she lay on the floor still griping her head. She couldn't look at anyone._

_"She's a mutant!" Cried Brian as he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. "She's a damn mutant!" he threw her away from him. Kylie looked around her. She had always wondered how people would take it if they knew she was a mutant. Now she did, and she would do anything to take back that knowledge. She looked at her parents; their looks of distaste biting deep within her soul._

_"Get out," her father seethed, his eyes blazing, "get out now you freak." Tears came fresh to her eyes at her father's words._

_"Daddy..." she said._

_"You are not my daughter." He spat. Kylie's heart felt as if it had been torn from her body. She turned around and around, looking for a sympathetic face. There was none. Her vision blinded by her tears, Kylie ran out of the room. She could hear voices and footsteps behind her, but she paid no attention to them. She stumbled towards the door and yanked it open before falling to her knees on the front stoop._

_"To think I _kissed_ a mutant." Brian's voice bit through the cloud that had formed around her mind. She felt him yank her to her feet. "I'm gonna make you pay bitch." He spat at her, pulling her towards the small stand of trees that lined the driveway. His fingers bit into her skin, but Kylie was too stunned to do or feel anything. "Now I know why you were so quick to defend those other freaks all the time." His voice was dangerously low, the way it got whenever he was about to beat the crap out of somebody._

_"What are we gonna do Brian?" James asked. Kylie hadn't heard the rest of Brian's friends come up behind them._

_"What we always do to mutants." Brian said with a sick laugh as he pushed Kylie up against a tree. She looked up into his eyes. The coldness, the hatred, bit her sharply. "Any last words bitch?" he asked menacingly, placing his hand over her throat in a vice like grip. Kylie's mind began to work once more. Instantly she was herself again. Quickly she brought her hands up and pushed Brian away from her so roughly that he flew across the driveway and landed on top of a car. The sound of the car alarm brought the rest of the guests running out to see what was going on. As Brian's friends went to see if he was okay, Kylie took the opportunity to run. She ran and ran and didn't stop till she had reached Xavier's school._

She reached up with a trembling hand and knocked lightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted somebody to answer; she wasn't sure if she wanted to be known as one of Xavier's freaks for the rest of her life. But she knew one thing. She would be safer here than anywhere else.

* * *

Well, hope ya liked the chapter and will review. Hopefully it won't take me so long to put up the next chapter.

Lady-Snape7, deppfreak, TheAlmightMasterT-Chan, and melodie568: Thank you all so much for reviewing the first chap of this story. I hope you all will continue to read and review.


	3. Seeking refuge

Chapter Three 

The persistent knocking on the door was beginning to drive Logan crazy. He had been sitting in the kitchen enjoying a refreshing beer that he had managed to smuggle into the school, even though he was pretty sure the Professor knew about it. But now the knocking was grating on his slowly cooling nerves. Was it too much to ask for a little piece and quiet in which to drown the sorrows of your heart? Apparently so as the knocking came once more, this time more urgently.

"Alright, I'm comin'." Logan growled, standing up slowly and stretching out the kinks in his back. Sometimes it was a real pain to have metal infused to your bones. He stalked towards the front door, growling low in his throat as he swung it open.

"What?" he barked.

A girl looked up at him with pleading eyes. There were bags beneath those beseeching eyes. Raw pain hit Logan full force and he stumbled back slightly.

"Please," the girl said, her voice soft and barely above a whisper, "please, I need help." Looking behind him, and seeing nobody there, Logan uncertainly stepped out of the way.

"Come on in kid." He said. Again his eyes swept the corridor. "Wait here." he ordered her as he shut the door, "I've gotta find the Professor."

* * *

Kylie wasn't sure what to make of the man that answered the door. His breath reeked of alcohol and he seemed slightly unsteady on his feet. He was tough looking, with muscular arms that were clearly displayed by his white wife beater, but his eyes told a different story. There was a sorrow there. A pain that could not be explained. He let her in then went off down the hall, looking for someone he called "Professor." Who that was Kylie did not know, she could only guess that it was the man people called Xavier, but she wasn't sure.

Alone in the hallway, Kylie took in her surroundings. The walls and floors were the same shade of dark mahogany, polished to a brilliant shine. Extravagant elegance was clearly the theme of the school/home.

Uncomfortable, and feeling as if invisible eyes were on her, studying her and judging her, Kylie shifted from foot to foot, impatiently waiting for the man to return.

* * *

He watched her from his perch at the top of the stairs. She stood there, her hands twisting together and her eyes shifting around as if she could sense his gaze on her. She wore a pale pink dress which swooped low in the neck, showing off a fair amount of smooth cleavage and came up just past her knees to show her well built legs. The spaghetti straps revealed her soft white shoulders. She was the picture of tortured elegance.

He could hear Logan approaching with Professor Xavier and he hurried back up the stairs before the Professor detected his presence. Surely he would have liked to stay and watch her for awhile longer, but he was certain he would be seeing her a lot more.

* * *

The man in the wheelchair seemed nice enough to Kylie, but she was slightly wary of him. An immense quantity of power surrounded him, covering him like a shroud. But there was something very fatherly about him. Something that helped to ease the fear that weighed Kylie's chest.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier," he said, pulling his wheelchair to a stop in front of her and holding out a strong hand. Kylie looked down at his hand uncertainly. Though her fear was slowly reducing, there was still reason to be cautious.

"No need to be scared Kylie," Xavier said with a soft chuckle. Her eyes snapped up to meet his. How did he know her name? He gave her a knowing smile. She liked his smile. It was easy and genuine, something that was seriously lacking among her old circle of friends. She drew in a deep breath and clasped his hand in hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." She said with all the civility that her parents had taught her. Kylie felt her world shifting as she shook the Professor's hand, and she knew her life would never be the same again.

* * *

Following the black woman with long white hair, she remembered the Professor calling her Storm; Kylie felt the eyes of the other students on her. She looked at them out of the corner of her eye and could see their looks of curiosity at who this new student was. She wouldn't allow their stares to unnerve her though, she told herself over and over again till the words were a steady beat in her head. The woman came to a stop outside one of the many wood doors and knocked. Kylie waited with baited breath for the door to open. When it did, she wished it would close.

Right there in front of her stood one of the girls that had once been ridiculed by Kylie's "friends." She was of medium stature with dark hair that had a white streak going through it. She looked at Kylie with shining eyes and a smile. It was like she didn't even know who Kylie was! Like she didn't even know that Kylie had once been part of the crowd that had teased this girl mercilessly. She remembered that this particular girl was a favorite of cheerleaders. They often times made snide comments about what had driven the girl to do her hair with a single white strip.

"Rogue," Storm said to the young woman that stood in the doorway, "this is Kylie, your new roommate."

"Nice to meet you Kylie." Rouge said with genuine kindness.

"You too." Kylie replied slightly uneasily.

"Well don't just stand there," the other girl said stepping towards the side of the doorway, "Come on in." Looking uncertainly from Rogue to Storm, who nodded her head reassuringly, Kylie walked into the room.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Storm said before walking away. Rogue shut the door and Kylie felt sudden homesickness and fear falling down on her. But why should she be scared and longing for home? Surely theses people would be more tolerant of her than her family.

"Did you bring any bags with you?" Rogue's question brought Kylie from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, no. I left home in kind of a...hurry." She replied.

"I understand." Rogue said with a sympathetic look on her face as she walked over the closet, "You can borrow some of my stuff for now." She held up a short, dress-like nightgown that was similar to the one she was wearing. "This should fit you." She handed it to Kylie who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Rogue replied.

Stripping out of her party dress, Kylie slid into the nightgown. It was soft and surprisingly warm. With a quick glance around the room she was able to figure out which bed Rogue had claimed as her own, and she quickly climbed into the opposite one.

A sudden tiredness filled Kylie and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wasn't sure what exactly to write. I assure you that the next chapter will be, at least I'll try and make it, longer. Anyway, hope you all liked it and will review.

TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: I'm prepared for the flames. I've got my fire retardent suit on and everything. lol. It's so awesome to know that you like my story and that you think I have talent. Thank you so much. Oh yeah, I **_love_** long reviews, so keep them up. It's so nice to know that some people take the time to give realy good constructive criticisim (I know that's not spelled right) that can better your story.

Ms. Vaughn, preciousbabyblue, and melodie568: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me to know y'all like what I write.


	4. Welcome to my school

I am so sorry it took me this long to update. My computer was on the fritz and would not let me access any of my writing and it was really ticking me off, but it's working once more and so here ya go, the latest chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter Four

Opening her eyes slowly, the events of the past night came flooding back to Kylie's mind. The way her powers had spiraled out of control, the look of scorn on her father's face, the choke hold Brain had held around her throat, and finally running to Xavier's school to find refuge. Kylie had left behind everything she knew, everything she had when she ran from her home. All the money she had once possessed no longer was hers, nor were the things that she cherished the most. Her guitar would never be in her hands again and she didn't have the money to buy another. The loss of her music hit her harder than the loss of friends and family. It was strange.

Kylie sat up slowly in bed, her hair falling around her face in a disorderly mess.

" 'bout time you woke up." Rogue's voice said from beside the closet where she was pulling on a pair of gloves, "Breakfast is in ten minutes if you want to eat."

"Ok," Kylie said pushing the warm covers off of her. She looked down at the nightgown she wore.

"Here." Rogue said handing her a pair of jeans and a sky blue T-shirt.

"Thanks." She replied with a grateful smile. She took the clothes from Rogue, wondering why the other girl wore gloves in the mild mid-September weather. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, pulling on the jeans.

"Because I know what it's like to run away from home." Rogue replied with a wistful look on her face. "I had to run too when my mutation happened. Left my family behind and all my friends. It's not like they miss me though." She sighed heavily. "My parents were disgusted when they found out I was a mutant. To be honest, I was disgusted too." Kylie looked away from Rogue as the girl stared out the window at nothing. She could sense her roommate's need for privacy. After a little while, Rogue turned back to her and smiled.

"We better get downstairs and eat before breakfast is over." She said leading Kylie out of the room.

* * *

The cafeteria, which was actually more like a glorified dining room, was loud and boisterous and filled to the brim with students. All of them like Kylie. All of them had a mutation or even many mutations, all of them had left their families to come here, and all of them were shunned by the outside world. It was then that Kylie realized just how much of a refuge the school was.

"Come on," Rogue said, pulling on Kylie's arm as she marveled at the room, "I want you to meet my friends." Kylie tried to resist Rogue's pulling, but the girl was strong, and Kylie didn't want to risk using her super strength and hurting the girl, so she just followed behind her. As they approached the table that was surrounded by four other individuals, Kylie's heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. These were the very teens that her "friends" had tormented the day before. What were they going to think when she sat down and ate with them? Would they welcome her into their circle as Rogue had done, or would they shun her? She didn't have long to wait to find out.

"Guys this is Kylie," Rogue said as soon as the two reached the table and placed their trays down on the white tablecloth that covered the round table, "She came in last night." Kylie didn't dare look up from her tray. She didn't want to see what they thought of her. She was scared. If these people rejected her she would have nowhere to go.

"Kylie this is Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, and John." Rogue said. Kylie chanced a look at the group. Her eyes traveled from a dark skinned girl with black hair; to a slim, pale skinned girl with short brown hair. She looked over a boy with a kind smile and spiky blonde hair and ice blue eyes then at the boy beside him. Her breath caught in her throat. It was _him_, the boy that had been watching her yesterday; the boy that Brian had beat up on. His eyes were just as intense as that day, boring into her own and seeing into her soul. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. His gaze held hers in a hypnotic trance.

* * *

She sat down across from him, her eyes glued to the table. John felt slightly sorry for her. After all, he knew what it felt like to be thrown into a world you knew absolutely nothing about. It wasn't fun.

Her gaze traveled around the table as Rogue introduced her to everybody, and Kylie's eyes landed on his. He smiled slightly, startled to find himself nervous under her penetrating stare. It was too much for him though, and he had to look away.

John caught Bobby's eye. The blonde smirked slightly and John glared at him. It was as if his friend knew what was going through his mind. But how could he? John mentally shook all thought from his mind and turned his attention once again onto his breakfast. It was no use eating it now though. The eggs were cold and his cereal was soggy, and nobody wants to eat soggy cereal.

* * *

"This is the kitchen," Ororo Monroe said, leading Kylie into the kitchen. It had been about an hour since breakfast and since Miss Monroe had come to show Kylie around the mansion. Already they had covered the rec room, the library, and the outside grounds.

"The kitchen is always open, so whenever you get hungry just help yourself to whatever is in here." Miss Monroe continued. Kylie listened quietly, still too shocked to really take anything in. she just couldn't get past the fact that she was really here, that her family had really abandoned her. Storm took her out of the kitchen and through a series of hallways before stopping in front of yet another mahogany door.

"This is the music room," The older woman said opening the doors and leading Kylie into an average sized room that housed every musical instrument imaginable. From a Grand piano to a set of maracas. But it was the gleaming white guitar that sat at the opposite side of the room that caught the girl's attention. Her eyes were glued to it as Miss Monroe gave her little spiel about the room and how it was 'open whenever you want to use it.'

The older woman was in full speech mode when someone cleared their throat from the doorway behind them. Kylie whipped around and was nearly face to face with the man who had so nicely greeted her the night before.

"The professor wants to see her." he said to Storm, throwing a quick glance at Kylie. She felt his calculating stare on her. Kylie straightened her spine, this man was judging her, and she didn't want to be found wanting.

"We're coming," Ororo said. She placed a gentle hand on Kylie's shoulder and steered her out of the music room.

* * *

Professor Xavier looked every bit as distinguished as he had the previous night. He sat in his wheelchair in front of a large picture window that overlooked the immaculate grounds of the school.

"Please have a seat," He said as Kylie followed Storm and Logan into the room. He smiled kindly at her, in a clear attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. Kylie was grateful for the gentle and fatherly tone he used. She took the seat he indicated, and noticed that there were two others in the room with them.

One of them, a man with short brown hair and red glasses hiding his eyes, sat behind the Professor. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was staring out the window, his mouth in a hard line. Kylie sensed something about him, a deep sadness, one that everybody in the room seemed to carry. But his was so much stronger.

The second man was hidden in the far corner of the room, the sun casting a shadow on his face. There was something odd about him though. And that's when she noticed it, the tail that came up from under his long trench coat. Though it should have frightened her, it didn't. It wasn't everyday Kylie came across someone with a tail, but it just seemed to fit with the school and its occupants.

Her eyes drifted back to the Professor. He smiled at her once more.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to see you." He said, reaching over to the end table beside him and picking up a china cup, the contents of which he stirred with a small silver spoon.

"That thought has crossed my mind." Kylie replied, somewhat sarcastically. It was her defense mechanism, sarcasm. She was always sarcastic when she was uncomfortable or out of her element or simply not in control of a situation.

"I am quite sure that you know this is a school for young mutants, such as yourself, why else would you be here." Professor Xavier said. He put the cup back down after taking a quick sip. "What we want to know," he looked around at the other four adults in the room, "is exactly what type of mutation you posses so that we may teach you to control it."

"I can control my powers just fine." Kylie snapped. Why did she so suddenly feel defensive about herself and her mutations?

_Calm down Kylie, _the voice resounded in her head. She looked at the Professor startled, his eyes met hers. He was inside her head!

There is nothing to fear here, you're safe. Slowly, Kylie felt herself relaxing. Her muscles became less tensed, and she slid further back in her chair. But she wasn't controlling any of her movements.

_What are you doing to me?_ Her mind screamed at him, their eyes still locked.

_You are going to have to calm down if we are going to help you, _the voice replied. The Professor blinked and Kylie felt her body come back under her control.

"Allow me to introduce Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner," he said, abruptly changing the subject, "they teach here along with Ororo and Logan." The man at the window turned to look at her. Even though he wore sunglasses, Kylie could tell he wasn't really seeing her, just simply looking. He inclined his head slightly in her direction. The man with the tail stepped out of the shadows, revealing his blue skin and odd shaped hands and feet. He smiled at her and bowed low to the ground. Kylie couldn't help but smile back at him. Under his strange exterior, she could sense a warm and caring heart. And that was really all she needed to know about him.

"You're not afraid of Kurt." the Professor stated, eyeing Kylie, "Not many people accept him as easily as you do."

"Yeah well I'm not most people," Kylie shrugged.

"Indeed you're not." He replied, reaching once more for the teacup. "Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"Don't bother," Kylie said, "I can get it." She looked at the teapot and the extra cup sitting beside it. She imagined she was picking up the teapot, feeling its cool porcelain handle against her palm. In her mind she poured tea into the cup, then carried it over to her chair.

"A telekinetic," the Professor said, mostly to himself, as the teacup levitated across the floor towards Kylie.

"Along with other things." She replied. His eyebrows rose slightly in question. She sighed.

_I'm telepathic as well_, she said in her mind, keeping careful eye contact with Xavier. _And those are only **two** of my mutations._

_What else?_ He asked.

"Does it freak you out too when he has conversations in peoples' heads?" Kylie could hear Logan whisper to Storm. She shushed him.

"I also posses the ability to fly, I can also become invisible, I can lift things that weigh over a hundred times my weight, and not to mention I can heal myself." Kylie said, deciding that she didn't want to "freak" people out anymore than she already did. "And recently I found that I posses the ability to manipulate the weather." she looked down at her feet and added in a more quiet voice, "That's what drove me here." She looked up at the Professor. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he watched her. After watching her for awhile, Kylie didn't know how long, he nodded, as if he had found something he wanted.

"You can go." he said. Confused, Kylie stood and walked towards the door. "Miss Masterson," his voice stopped her hand from turning the knob. She turned around to face him. "Welcome to my school."

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope that I was able to keep everybody in character. I watched X2 yesterday just to make sure that I still had all my facts and stuff straight. Anyway, please review.

Lady-Snape7: What did you mean by 'projective empathy'?

TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: I must say that you are one of my favorite reviewers. You always give such great criticism, which I greatly appreciate, and you write really long reviews, which I love. Of course people room thier characters with Rogue, I mean who _wouldn't _want her as a roommate, that would be totally awesome. Anyway, keep those beautifully long reviews coming.

The Contessa, Silverone3, stay in shadow, melodie568, Ms. Vaughn, and preciousbabyblue: Thank you all so much for reviewing this story. Reviews are the life force of a story and I appreciate that you all would take the time to tell me your honest opinions of my work.


	5. She's different

Oh my gosh, I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story. I apologize for making you all wait for so long, but what can you do when you are visited by that pesky writer's block. I swear, it's like a guest that won't ever leave until you finally get sick enough of it to kick it out. Lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'll try and get chapter six out quicker than it took to write chapter five. But I make no guarantees.

Chapter Five

Sitting under one of the many trees that lined the school's property, Kylie gently strummed the strings of the white guitar. She wasn't sure if the instruments were allowed out of the music room, but after her meeting with Professor Xavier, Kylie needed to clear her head. And she knew only one way to do that.

The warm, late afternoon sun warmed her face as Kylie gently ran her fingers over the strings. She breathed in deeply, reveling in the scent of the earth and sky. Always she felt the need to be outside, to commune with the nature that surrounded her. It made her feel at peace, as if nothing could go wrong as long as she had the sky above her and the earth beneath her feet.

The rough bark of the tree scratched at her back, but Kylie loved it. Across the yard she could see the students running and playing. They acted like typical kids on a typical Saturday afternoon. Kylie hadn't seen Rogue or any of her friends since Storm had collected her after breakfast. She guessed that they were studying or hanging out somewhere else.

Tilting her head back so that it rested against the rough bark of the tree, Kylie closed her eyes, imagining a song in her head. Her fingers moved of their own accord and before she knew it, Kylie was singing words that she had never written on paper.

Walk towards me, I want to hear

The heavens singing over you.

When you breathe and look at me

I want to be captured by you.

Gaze into my eyes

And let me know you'd fight thousands,

For my love.

Slip your hand in mine ask me to dance with you tonight,

Just ask me, for my love.

I want to hide, what's deep in my eyes.

I'm scared to be known by you.

But when I turn my head,

And see you there

I wanna be pursued.

Gaze into my eyes

And let me know you'd fight

Thousands, for my love.

Slip your hand in mine ask me to dance with you tonight,

Just ask me, for my love.

A dream I won't wake from.

A story that will never end.

The ground your feet walk on.

Let me be there, let me be there.

Gaze into my eyes,

Let me know you'd fight

Thousands, for my love.

Slip your hand in mine ask me to dance with you tonight.

Just ask me, for my love.

It was amazing how easily it all came to her. The words flowed together, blending perfectly with the music her fingers played. Every word she sang, every song she wrote, it all had a meaning behind it. But this song. What did this one mean? She watched her fingers moved across the strings. She would have to remember to write this one down later.

* * *

_Ah, freedom_, John thought as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the warm sunlight. After having been cooped up studying for who knows how long, it felt good to be outside. He flicked open his ever present lighter, toying with the flames as he walked across the grounds behind Bobby and Rogue. They were holding hands and being the sickening couple they usually were. Most of the time it disgusted him, the way they acted around each other. But sometimes, on very rare occasions, John wished that he could have what they had. He wished that there was a girl out there for him, one that was devoted to and completely, sickeningly, in love with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, a lone figure caught John's attention. Kylie. She sat beneath a tree, her head and back resting against its trunk. There was a guitar in her hands and her fingers were moving over the strings confidently. She seemed lost in her own little world. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving. She was singing. John could hear her now. She was singing softly, but he could still make out the sound of her voice. Nothing special, but it had a low, husky sound to it. She was good at playing the guitar too.

"Let's go sit with Kylie." Rogue's voice registered in his mind, but John didn't really hear her words. He didn't have to though, his feet were already moving him towards the young woman.

* * *

She could feel someone watching her. Slowly, Kylie opened her eyes and looked around. Three people were moving steadily towards her. The sun was directly behind them, blinding Kylie just enough so that she could not make out who they were. All she could tell was that one was female and the other two male.

"Hey Kylie." Rogue's voice traveled to Kylie's ears. Well, now she knew who the girl was, that had to mean that the guys with her were Bobby and John. Kylie's suspicions were proved correct when the three friends stopped in front of her. Rogue flopped down next to her own the ground, pulling Bobby down with her. John sat down across from Kylie, the corners of his mouth twitching up just slightly in what Kylie guessed was as close to a smile as she would get from him.

"Where have you been?" Rogue asked.

"I had to meet with the Professor after breakfast." Kylie replied, her fingers absentmindedly picking at the guitar's strings.

"Ah," Bobby said, drawing Rogue against him, "he had to give you the whole little speech about helping you gain control of your powers and all that, right?" Kylie chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." she replied with a grin. Kylie didn't know why, but she felt at ease around these people. More so than she had ever felt around her old friends. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't have to worry about hiding who she was when she was around them. Or maybe it was just that they were real, genuine, they acted around her as they would when they were by themselves.

"So what are your powers?" Rogue asked. Kylie rolled her eyes. Why were mutants always so interested in the powers that other mutants possessed?

"Wow," Rogue breathed after Kylie had ticked off her numerous mutations, "that's a lot."

"You're telling me." Kylie replied, "What about you guys, what are your powers?"

"I have the pleasure of being able to take people's lives from them." Rogue said, her voice bitter and sarcastic. "If I touch someone for too long I could kill them."

"That's why you wear the gloves." Kylie said, finally understanding.

"Yeah." Rogue looked down at her hands with disgust.

"What about you fellas?" Kylie asked as she placed the guitar against the tree and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Bobby said, "but I can control ice." Kylie looked at him curiously, not quite understanding. The blonde bit his lip in thought.

"I can freeze things." he said after a moment, "And I can create walls of ice."

"Pretty cool." Kylie said. "And what about you?" she turned to John and their eyes met. She smiled at him, hoping that he would smile back, but his lips just twitched again. Apparently he didn't smile.

"I can manipulate fire." He replied. Kylie watched as he continued to flick the lighter he held in his hands on and off. The dancing flame captured Kylie's attention and she watched as John cupped the flame in his hand. It was suspended in the air above his palm, flickering and swaying in the light breeze that blew across the ground.

"Why do you always show off whenever a new girl shows up?" Rogue asked. John extinguished the flame quickly, closing his hand around it.

"I do not show off." he sounded offended.

"Yeah you do." Bobby agreed with Rogue.

"Whatever," John stood and brushed invisible dirt off his jeans, "I gotta go." Kylie watched him walk away, disappointed to see him go.

* * *

Why had Rogue called him out on that? John couldn't help but feel disgruntled and slightly mad at the girl. It was true that he had showed off his abilities when Rogue had first arrived at the school, barely a year before.

He had thought Rogue pretty and wanted to impress her. She was new, interesting, she was someone new to date, that was all. It hadn't really done anything more than embarrass him when Bobby had gotten him caught. John hadn't cared about Rogue, he had only wanted to add her to the list of girls that he had dated. But it was different with Kylie.

John fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Kylie was different from any girl he'd ever met. True he hadn't said anything much to her, and he'd only known her barely even a day. But already, she was different. He recalled the way she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling and inviting, her lips turned up gracefully. Yes, she was different.

* * *

Alright, so not a very good chapter. At least not as good as I was hoping it'd be, but it'll do. I hope that you all enjoyed it and will review. I promise that in the next few chapters I'll make it so that Kylie is not so much a Mary-Sue and more like a normal person.

The song that Kylie sang is called For my love and is by Bethany Dillon. It's one of my favorite songs of all times and I just thought that I'd put it in the story because I like it so much. PI do not own the song, nor do I own Bethany Dillon.

TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. And about John, if you'll remember in the author note that I wrote in the first chapter, I mentioned that John had _not_ joined Magneto's team.

Ellisan: Don't worry, in the next few chapters I am going to try and get Kylie away from the Mary-Sue image I seem to have created her in.

Silverone3: Kylie is confused and scared by what is happening to her. Don't you think that you would act the same way in that situation?

MoonlitDay and melodie568: Thank you both very much for reviewing. I am looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.


	6. Confrontations and Moonlit Tears

Chapter Six

The large, marble floored entryway of the mansion had never seemed so cold and uninviting to Kylie as it did right then. After dinner that night Professor Xavier had called her, once more, to his office.

_"Since you were unable to bring any of your possessions with you last night," the Professor said, facing Kylie from behind his large, oak desk, "Storm and Cyclops will accompany you to your home so that you may gather whatever you need." _

_"I don't think that's such a good idea sir," Kylie protested softly, "I mean for them to come with me. My parents won't be there, I'm pretty sure they flew back to Manhattan as soon as they could, so I won't have to face them and they won't put up any fight about me being in the house." _

_"All the same Kylie," Professor Xavier said, "I would feel better if they went with you. You never know who might be keeping you from entering your home." _

So she stood there. Scott and Storm on either side of her, looking at the large staircase that led up to the second story. Taking in a deep, calming breath, Kylie started for the impressive staircase. Her hand gripped the familiar wood of the banister, a banister which she had slid down numerous times as a small child. She would have given anything at that moment to be able to go back in time to when her parents didn't think her a freak and she was as carefree as any other kid on the block.

Climbing the stairs slowly, Kylie relived happy memories of her childhood, before she had found out she was a mutant. Her parents hadn't always been away. She could remember times when she would go running down the stairs only to be swept up in her father's strong arms. She remembered his laughing and her mother's smile as they sat as a family around the dinner table. But those times hadn't lasted long. Her parents' careers took off and they left her alone more and more as the years passed.

Kylie opened the door to her room. The hinges creaked slightly. They had given her away on more than one occasion when she had been trying to sneak out to a party with her friends. That was before she had found out that she could climb down the ivy trellis just a few feet from her window.

Her clothes still laid scattered on the floor, the same way they had been after she had finished dressing for her party. Make-up was scattered across the top of the vanity, a tube of lipstick still open. She walked towards her closet. Dresses were hanging onto their hangers by a strap and shoes were spilling out onto the floor. She reached for the set of designer luggage that her parents had gotten her for their trip to France two years ago, and began to fill the bags in a trance like state. Her mind was still in the past, but her hands didn't seem to need to be directed to do their task.

She moved towards her desk. Unfinished homework, textbooks, and random notes littered the top. Balled up pieces of paper threatened to spill out of the trashcan. Kylie rummaged through her drawers, taking what she needed and leaving the rest for the housekeeper to take care of, or for her parents to throw away.

Finally, everything was packed. Everything except for her guitar. Kylie turned towards the corner where she always put the beloved instrument, but it wasn't there. Her mind snapped back to reality and she whirled around in the room, searching everywhere for the one thing she treasured above all else. It was nowhere to be found. Her heart raced and Kylie felt as if she were going to hyperventilate. Where could it be? It wasn't as if the guitar had legs and could just walk out of the room. It had to be somewhere, but where?

There was a soft knock on the open door and Kylie turned to see Storm standing there.

"It's getting late." She said, "We need to get back to the school."

"I'm…I'm almost done," Kylie said, looking around her room once more, "I'll be down in a sec." Storm nodded and went back downstairs to wait with Cyclops. The two adults had known not to follow Kylie upstairs. They knew she needed time alone to really let it all sink in, and for that she was grateful.

It was useless to continue searching for the guitar, so Kylie closed up her luggage and carted it out into the hall. The bags were heavy, filled to the brim with her possessions, and they banged against her body with each step she took.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" The angry voice carried up the stairway and Kylie flinched. Her bags fell to the floor, the sound of them hitting the floor dulled by the plush carpet that lined the hallway.

Quickly she gathered them again and hurried down the stairway, nearly tripping over her feet on each stair. Her parents stood in the entryway, staring at Scott and Ororo with mixed expressions of anger and fear. Her father's face was contorted in rage and his skin was quickly turning purple. Her mother stood in the doorway, her hand clutched at her throat as she surveyed the intruders.

All eyes turned to Kylie as she stepped onto the marble floor, her steps sounding like gunshots in the quiet room.

"_You_." Her father seethed, "What are you doing here? You are not allowed here." Tears pricked at the back of Kylie's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give these people, who she used to call family, see her cry. Tears weren't allowed, she had been taught that since birth. She had lived seventeen years without crying a tear and she wouldn't start now.

Kylie stood up straight, the way she had been taught to, and held her head high. Her formal upbringing took over and she returned her parents' icy glares.

"I have come to collect what is mine." she replied in a haughty tone, the one her parents used with the staff.

"You have no right to anything in this house you little thief," her mother's false soprano voice bounced off the floor and sounded even more high pitched than usual. "We've just been to our lawyer's office, you are no longer part of this family and have no claim to anything here." The words stung Kylie. She had been disowned by her family, the people she thought cared about her. Well it was no matter, she had a new family now. One filled with people who accepted her, who were like her, who knew what she went through everyday. She bit her lip, trying to get her raging emotions under control. If she had to, she would fight them for what was hers, but only if they made the first move.

She took a step forward, testing them, seeing what they would do. Storm and Cyclops were behind her, neither of them speaking a word. They knew it was not their place to interfere with family matters. They were there only to help Kylie should she need it.

Her parents looked frightened as she moved slowly towards the door where they stood, but they never wavered.

"I'll call the cops," her father threatened. "Don't think I won't." he reached for the cell-phone in his pocket. Kylie closed her eyes, ready to take the phone from him with her telekinesis, but a strong hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked up at Storm, who shook her head slightly. Kylie understood what she was trying to convey. They wanted to get out of the house with using as little force as necessary.

She drew in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It didn't work.

"I want you out of this house _now._" her father snapped, his finger poised over the numbers on his phone.

"Don't worry," Kylie said, "we're going. And once I'm gone, you won't ever have to worry about seeing me again."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Kylie couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but sleep eluded her. Her mind was still on that evening. She had been scared, for a moment, that her parents would actually pose a threat. It had been a useless fear, for they were incapable of anything but signing checks and using their credit cards. It had been simple for her, Scott, and Ororo to simply walk out of the house. Her parents were intimidated by the two mutants. Both of them stronger and more powerful than her parents could ever imagine. They had made it back to the school without mishap.

Kylie sighed and glanced at the clock. Four thirty. There was no use in trying to go to sleep now. She would just have to get up in a few hours anyway.

Climbing out of bed, Kylie walked silently across the carpeted floor and opened the door slowly, so as not to wake Rogue. Kylie stepped out into the hallway and closed the door softly behind her. She didn't know what she was going to do or where she was going to go, all she knew was that she needed air. Her feet seemed to know where they were going as she made her way down the hall towards a pair of French doors. She gripped the cool, metal handles and pushed the doors open. The warm night breeze caressed her face and Kylie closed her eyes, drinking in the scent of coming rain. She walked out onto the small balcony and looked out over the school's grounds. Everything was so mythical and romantic in the moonlight.

Kylie looked around and noticed that there was a slight overhang near her that led to the roof. A small smile crept up her face and she pulled herself up onto the balcony's railing so that she could reach the overhang. The stone railing felt cold beneath her bare feet and a shiver ran up her spine. Kylie reached out for the overhang, gripped it tightly, and pulled herself up onto the roof.

The roof wasn't steep, allowing Kylie the opportunity to walk around on top of the school. And she did, looking out over everything, taking in the view. Finally, she sat down and pulled her knees up under her chin as she watched the stars dance across the sky. She tried to find the different constellations, something that she had done often as a little girl whenever she couldn't sleep.

So lost in her own little world, Kylie didn't hear someone else jump up on the roof, nor did she hear their footsteps as they approached her.

"And here I thought I was the only one who came up here." The voice startled Kylie. She jumped slightly and turned her head to see who was behind her.

John smiled down at her.

"Don't do that to me." Kylie admonished him, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry," he replied with a rakish grin that she could see clearly in the bright moonlight, "you were just sitting there and it was too tempting." He sat down beside her, his leg brushed gently against her own, sending a shiver down Kylie's spine. He was clad in only a T-shirt and boxers and Kylie found herself thinking that he looked awfully sexy. Her face burned hot at the thought and she turned her eyes away from him quickly.

* * *

John could feel her watching him. Her gaze was intent on him, but he didn't dare look at her.

When he had first come up to the roof, he had been looking for a quiet place to think. But instead he found Kylie, sitting there with her hair gently tossed by the calm breeze and her face upturned towards the moon, her skin drinking in the rays of pale blue light. She didn't turn when he walked towards her, and he couldn't resist the temptation to scare her a little. Her eyes widened when he spoke and they stared up at him with childlike innocence. When he sat, he made sure that his leg brushed against hers. He couldn't help but smile slightly when she shivered at the contact.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked quietly, careful not to disturb the calm around them.

"I couldn't sleep." she replied. John glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. There was one lone tear in her eye and it sparkled like a diamond in the moonlight.

"Rogue told us you had trouble when you went home earlier."

Kylie snorted and shook her head.

"Trouble would not be the word I would use." she said, the disgust in her voice evident. She sighed and then fell silent.

"Hey," he nudged her arm gently with his elbow, she turned to look at him. "You can talk to me if you want." Kylie hung her head, then, after a minute or two, she looked back up at him.

"They disowned me." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "My own parents disowned me. Then they called me a thief because I was taking my stuff. My own possessions, things that I even bought with my _own_ money, and they called me a thief." More tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her face like twin waterfalls. Her face suddenly changed from grief to anger. "Damn them." She yelled at the sky, her voice echoing loudly in the stillness, "Damn them to hell!" And with that she broke down crying.

John didn't know what to do. He had never seen a girl break like this. Tears were pouring down her face in torrents and her body was wracked by tremendous sobs. She turned towards him and buried her head in his shoulder. Slightly taken aback, John placed an awkward arm around Kylie. Even though it wasn't exactly the way he would have wanted it to happen, John had been wanting to hold her ever since he had first seen her, and was glad to finally have her in his arms. Her own arms snaked around his neck, holding him tightly, and John felt her skin hot against his own.

Finally her crying lessened, and her body stopped shaking so violently. Kylie sniffed and pulled away slightly, but her arms still lay locked around John's neck, and she made no move to remove his arm from her body.

"Thank you." She whispered. John smiled lightly and shook his head.

"For what?" He asked.

"For just listening to me, for not thinking I'm being a drama queen, and especially for not being weirded out by my crying." She laughed, or tried to, it ended up sounded more like a funny sob.

"Anytime." he replied, pulling her back into his arms and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Anytime."

* * *

Ooh, John and Kylie are gettin' closer. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Oh, and sorry if the chapter was kinda short.

TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: Unless you listen to Christian artists, it is unlikely that you _have _heard the song in the last chapter as Bethany Dillion is a Christian singer. Anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

melodie568: Thank you so much for reviewing.


	7. First Day

Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated this story. I was a little stuck on where to go with this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to post it.

Chapter Seven

It was her first day at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, and Kylie was finding it easy to settle into the comforting routine of the school. Already she had gone to two classes, both of which she had with her new found friends, and had immensely enjoyed them. Everybody, from the teachers to the students, to the part time cooks that Professor Xavier brought in to do the large meals, every single one of them was a mutant. Kylie finally felt as if she fit, as if she belonged. It was an amazing feeling.

Wandering down the hall, her books clutched under her arm and her friends at her side, Kylie smiled. The group of six ducked into a classroom and found seats that were grouped together. Miss Monroe stood in front of the small class of fifteen students, a chalkboard behind her.

"Good morning." She greeted the students before jumping straight into the lesson, "Who can tell me in what year Harriet Beecher Stowe's _Uncle Tom's Cabin _was published?"

Kylie raised her hand shyly, glancing around to see if anyone else had their hand raised.

"Kylie." Storm said, sending a calming smile the teen's way as all eyes turned onto the new student.

"It was published in book form on March 20, 1852. But it originally began circulation in the _National Era_ on June 15, 1851." She said quietly.

"Very good Kylie." Storm grinned. Kylie blushed and, feeling all of the stares of her peers on her, slid down in her seat and ducked her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of chocolate colored hair. She heard a chuckle beside her and glanced at John out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling at her. Kylie felt as if her face were on fire as her blush deepened.

Not usually one to raise her hand in class, Kylie had surprised herself when she had volunteered to answer Miss Monroe's question. Kylie was smart, her place on the Honor Roll and the advanced classes her parents had pressured her into taking (she only rebelled against taking the classes because it was what her friends would have expected her to do, but she really had wanted to be in the advanced classes so it all worked out in the end) showed that fact. But Kylie didn't like to broadcast her brains, after all, guys wanted girls who looked good, not ones who liked to read Jane Austin at night in the privacy of their bedroom.

The class ended, and Kylie gathered together her books. Storm had called on her three other times to answer questions, all of which Kylie had known the answers to. She could feel John watching her as she placed the strap of her khaki messenger's bag across her shoulder. It bumped against her hip as she walked out of the classroom, a taste of the familiar.

"Kylie," John caught her elbow in his hand, halting her as she made her way down the hall.

"What?" She asked, turning to look him in the eye. It was the first time she had done so since her breakdown the night before. She was still embarrassed that he had witnessed it all and that she had cried in his arms. But John acted as if nothing had happened between them. He acted as if girls falling apart in his arms happened all the time.

"Where did you learn all that?" He asked, looking down at her in awe. "I have _never _heard someone fire off answers so quickly to Storm's questions."

"I just studied well and ate my vegetables." Kylie joked. John chuckled and shook his head. A shiver ran down Kylie's spine as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon," he said, "it's time for lunch and I am _starving_."

* * *

Magneto sat in the stiff metal chair, his fingers tapping steadily against the top of the metal desk at which he sat. The helmet he wore weighted down his head, but he kept his neck stiff, his chin proudly in the air. Charles had tried more than once to catch him since Alkali Lake, but Magneto was smart, and wore his helmet constantly. Mystique wandered into the small office, located below an abandoned warehouse. Her cat-like eyes surveyed her master and lover, taking in the distracted look on his face. 

"What is it my dear?" Magneto asked, startling the shape-shifter. He turned to look at her, and Mystique was caught by the full force of his powerful gaze.

"Xavier has a new mutant." The woman replied, sitting in the chair that Magneto indicated. The cold metal chilled her naked skin.

"Does he now." Magneto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That is nothing new, however. Charles is always taking in new mutants."

"This one is different." He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"How so?"

Mystique crossed her legs seductively, eyeing Magneto.

"She has tremendous powers." She said.

"Powers you say?" Mystique nodded. "What kind?"

"Too many to name." She replied.

"Interesting." Magneto leaned back in his chair, his mind once more lost in thought.

* * *

Kylie slipped the spaghetti strap tank over her head, pulling her hair out from between the shirt and her back. She pulled back the blankets on the bed and settled in, reaching over to the nightstand for her reading glasses so that she could study a little before actually going to sleep. 

"So," Rogue said, getting dressed for bed, "how did you enjoy your first day?" Kylie glanced at her friend and smiled.

"It was great." She replied, "I feel like I actually belong here, ya know." Rogue chuckled lightly and nodded her head as she climbed into her own bed.

"Yeah," she said, "I know." The two read in silence for a few moments.

"So what's up between you and John?" Rogue asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Kylie looked at her, laughing confusedly.

"Oh come on," Rogue put down her book and lay down on her side, her head propped on one arm, "you two seem to be getting pretty chummy, there's gotta be _something_ going on there."

"We're just friends Rogue, nothing more."

"Yeah right, and Bobby and I are just study buddies." the girl scoffed.

"It's true." Kylie cried, "we're _just_ friends."

"Well something tells me that John doesn't want to be _just_ friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're smart," Rogue shrugged, "figure it out."

* * *

A very short chapter, I know, but I've got writer's block, _major_. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, but I make no guarantees. Please review and tell me what you all thought. Also, any suggestions you can give me would be greatly appreciated. I don't promise that I'll use them, but they might just give me some direction or spark some of my own ideas. 

Neassa, Eilisan, Lovebuggy, melodie568, horsecrazy, Stableperson, TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan, and Dory Shotgun: Thank you all very much for taking the time to read and review this story. Also, thank you for being so patient about how long it took me to update. I'm just sorry the chapter was so short.


	8. Midnight Rendevous

Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story. I am so sorry y'all. I hope this chapter is worth it.

Chapter Eight

Tossing the small ball up in the air, John didn't even pretend to be listening to whatever it was that Bobby was saying. He stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his back, the ball moving in and out of his vision as he threw and caught it.

"Huh?" He said, realizing that Bobby had asked him a question.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" His friend asked.

"No, not really dude." John shook his head, "What were you saying?"

"Rogue asked me to ask you if you liked Kylie. She seems to think that there's something going on between you two."

"What?" John cried, sitting up and looking at Bobby as if he had grown another head. "Dude, there is nothing happenin' between Kylie and me." He shook his head, "Your girl has got some imagination if she thinks Kylie and I are a thing."

Bobby smirked at him and shook his head.

"I'm starting to think, based on your reaction, that Rogue's not that far off." Bobby chuckled.

"Whatever dude," John scoffed, "you're wrong, you and Rogue both. There's nothing going on." He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. "And if there were something going on," he said, quickly sitting back up again, "I certainly wouldn't tell you so that you could go and tell your girlfriend. 'Cause then Rogue is just gonna go and blab it all to her friends and then by tomorrow morning everybody will know."

"Everybody will know what?" Bobby asked, "I thought you said there was nothing going on." John glared at his friend's teasing.

"Shut up." He growled, laying back down.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Kylie stumbled out of bed, brushed her hair, got dressed, and brushed her teeth quickly before heading for the stairs to go down for breakfast. She'd overslept and had probably already missed breakfast, but there was no harm in just checking.

As she made her way towards the stairs, another figure joined her in the hall.

"Hey John," she said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around him. What Rogue had said the night before had really gotten under her skin. Kylie knew how she felt about John, and there were no romantic feelings there whatsoever. Right?

"Hey." He replied, seeming almost as uncomfortable as her. They stood there, staring at each other for awhile.

"You know what," Kylie said suddenly, "I forgot I left my bag in my room. I'll catch ya later." She hurried back to her room, completely forgetting the hunger that had begun to gnaw at her stomach. All she wanted was to put space between herself and John.

Entering the room, she leaned against the door. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. What was happening to her? She had to be sick, yea, that's what it was. She was coming down with something. Putting a hand to her forehead, Kylie checked her temperature. Nope, no fever.

With a groan she pushed away from the door and grabbed her messenger's bag off her desk chair. She waited a few minutes until she was sure that John had gone downstairs before emerging from the room.

Next time she saw Rogue, the girl was dead meat.

* * *

John saw Kylie slip into the classroom just as Storm called for everyone's attention. She was avoiding him, he could sense it. Had Rogue cornered her like Bobbie had him? John sent a pointed look towards Bobbie. The other boy looked at Kyle, then John and simply shrugged. He too could see that Kylie was avoiding Pyro.

It had started out simply that morning. She had rushed back to her room under the excuse of leaving her backpack behind. Then, she had come in late to all her classes. John didn't know what was up with her, but he was determined to find out.

Tearing a piece of paper from his notebook, he scribbled out a quick note and passed it to Jubilee, who passed it to Kitty, then to Kylie. She took the note, read it, and glanced at John. He met her eye steadily. She quickly turned her attention back to Storm, leaving his note unanswered.

Unprovoked anger surged through him. John slouched down in his seat, fuming. What was her problem? He wanted to look back at her, but kept his eyes glued to the front of the room. The lid of his ever present lighter flipped open, then closed as John toyed with it with a trembling hand. The flame flickered larger each time the lid was opened, responding to its master's anger.

Storm dismissed the class. John stood and gathered his books. Making his way towards the door, he saw that Kylie had already run out of the room.

* * *

_Meet me on the roof tonight. We need to talk._

Kylie re-read the note, her eyes flickering over the chicken scratch that was John's handwriting. She crumpled the note in her hand and threw it into the wastebasket beside her desk. School was over with and she was busy studying for a test in her room.

The white paper glared up at her from its resting place. Kylie sighed, trying to ignore the message on the paper. But no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the words kept traveling in front of her eyes, like the ticker tape that ran along the bottom of the screen during the news. Shaking her head, Kylie tried to focus on studying.

_We need to talk._

What did John possibly have to say to her? Rogue had scared Kylie with what she had said the night before. There couldn't be anything other than friendship between Kylie and John. There just couldn't be. Kylie didn't want anything more. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Gradually the sun slipped below the horizon and the moon and stars took over the jet black sky. Kylie looked out her window. John would probably be on the roof by now. Should she go up and meet him, set him straight about not being anything more than friends? She was so confused. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

John didn't even know what he was doing up there. He knew Kylie wasn't going to come, he just knew it, but yet something had drawn him up here. Some unseen force had driven him to the roof just to see if she maybe did come.

Fiddling with the lighter that he held, John flipped it open and closed, transfixed by the flame that sprung out at him before it was quickly diminished beneath the lid. He felt like that flame. Just as he was beginning to have some kind of hope, it was crushed, smothered by reality. He had denied it to Bobbie, but he couldn't deny it to himself. John was falling for Kylie. He didn't love her, far from it really, but he was intrigued by her, fascinated by everything she did and said. He craved to be near her to talk to her.

Time passed slowly for John. He lay back on the roof and watched the stars dancing overhead. It seemed like forever, though it'd only been thirty minutes, before he heard footsteps behind him.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He smirked, not bothering to turn to see who was there. He knew who it was without even looking.

"Oh really?" He glanced next to him as Kylie sat beside him. She rolled her eyes when she caught him looking and stuck out her tongue.

The urge to kiss her, to have that tongue wrestling with his own, overtook John and it was all he could do to keep from reaching out and crushing his lips against hers.

"Yeah." He replied, looking away from her quickly.

"And how'd you know that?" He could feel her beside him, and he could feel his reaction to her close proximity. John was grateful for the darkness, and hoped that Kylie didn't have some kind of night vision lest she see his response to her.

He shrugged.

"Just did." God he was getting uncomfortable. No girl had ever turned him on this much, and they hadn't even done anything.

He remembered his anger earlier that day. He didn't know where it had come from and why it had struck. All he remembered was that he couldn't bare thinking that Kylie didn't want to talk to him.

Fiddling with the lighter nervously, John tried to block the feel of Kylie's leg against his from his mind. It was doing him no good to keep thinking of her right next to him. His mind continually traveled to other possibilities, other things that they could be doing besides talking.

_Damn it, John, get a hold of yourself._ He scolded himself, hoping that if he beat himself up enough that his mind would move on to something else.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kylie's words were hesitant, as if she didn't really want to know.

"Oh," John was brought back to reality. He looked at her, wishing that it wasn't so dark outside. He wanted to see her face clearly, not the small fragment of glowing skin that the quarter moon allowed him.

"I was just wondering if Rogue had talked to you about anything lately?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, Rogue and I are roommates and we are friends, so we kind of talk a lot." She was being just as vague as John, and he knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"What's their problem anyway?" He asked, looking at her, trying to gauge her expression in the dark. "I mean there's nothing going on between us…is there?"

"No, absolutely not." She replied quickly, too quickly, and shook her head.

"Exactly," John said, "so why do Bobbie and Rogue think that we're interested in each other?"

"I have no clue?" Kylie laughed nervously, and played with the tip of her ponytail.

John felt the overwhelming urge to run his hands through her hair; to have her hair running through his fingers as he kissed her deeply. Mentally, he shook his head.

"Kylie," he said quietly, savoring the taste of her name on his tongue.

"Yeah?" The silence stretched between them. Why had he spoken? John had no clue why he'd even said her name.

"John?" She was nervous, he could hear it in the slight tremble in her voice.

"Yeah?" Silence once more. Both knew what they wanted to ask, but neither knew how to say it. John looked at her, searching her eyes. His hope was beginning to dwindle with the prolonged silence. It was all he could do to bear it.

"I…" She spoke softly, but he could hear her plainly in the quiet night. Hope began to spark once more within him. "I should go. I have a test tomorrow and I need to do well on it." She said quickly and stood, dashing that one small bit of hope that refused to go out.

"Oh, okay." But she didn't hear the disappointment in his voice, 'cause she was already gone.

* * *

Well, I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. I will try my best to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. Please review and tell me what you thought.

TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan: Have no fear, John and Kylie are going to be taking thier time in getting together. I wouldn't want to rush my story by setting them up as a couple right away.

morough: Thank you so much. I'm glad that you think Kylie is a believeable character. A lot of times when I write orginal characters it's hard to make them seem real and not Mary-Sueish or something. So it makes me happy that you think Kylie is real.

gringa088, melodie568, horsecrazy, ..., and Neassa: Thank you all so much for taking the time to review this story. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
